Welcome to Chibi Cafe
by Midnight Fantasia Goddess
Summary: Ryou and friends are on the run. Two people are after the white haired teen. One is the murderer of both Ryou's parents, while the other wants revenge. Sorry if summary sux. :P BxR MxM YxY SxJ AU.
1. Chapter 1

Me: This idea just hit me like a brick to the head. I wanted to put this story yesterday. I forgot that I had to go somewhere and came back late. Anyways this is a Bakura x Ryou.

Hope you like it. :D If I own Yugioh…*smirk* this would so not be for teens at all. So sadly I don't. Enjoy!

Welcome to Chibi Café

Chapter 1

Bakura was walking to school with his friends. They all went to Domino high school. Bakura saw many people in a whole group in front of the gates to the school. The students were in his way into getting inside the building of hell. His friends stopped as well.

"What on Ra is going on?" Marik said. He had wild platinum hair that was spiked up, tan well built skin, dark lavender eyes.

"Must be something illegal." Seto looked at Marik. Seto had ice blue eyes, dark brown hair light tan skin.

"What ever it is it has nothing to do with me." Marik scolded.

"Even if it was Marik's fault, they have no proof." Yami sighed. He had tri-colored hair red, black and golden bangs. He has light tan skin, dark purple eyes with a hint of red.

"Wait I see a girl in the middle…no four." Marik said looking at the girls that stood out in the crowed.

"Lucky you." Bakura said un-interested. He had pale skin, dark brown eyes with hints of red, wild whit-silver hair.

"Hey I think they are kind of cute." Yami said looking at the shortest girl.

"Aren't you gay?" Marik said not taking his eyes off a tan girl.

"What about you Marik. You are supposedly gay, and here you are checking girls out?" Seto said.

"Seto I'm just seeing in case if they need help in escorting." Marik said glaring at the brunette.

"You guys just drop it. Let's go before we are late." Yami said.

Bakura looked at the girl that looked almost like him. She was short, long soft white hair, big chocolate brown eyes, pale skin like his own. She wore a light pink jacket, white blouse underneath it with a blue bow neatly made, and a blue skirt. Her uniform is like everyone other girl. Bakura noticed she had nice shapely legs. The males uniform is just a high collar blue jacket, white dressing shirt and blue pants.

"Earth to Bakura? Come in." Marik said waving a hand in front of Bakura.

"What?" Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"Let's go. The first bell rang." Seto said looking at the blond girl.

Bakura sat in his first class looking outside. He always liked to daydream in his math class. Marik sat next to him. Yami and Seto sat right in front of them. Bakura rose his head as the teacher made an announcement.

"Alright class, we have four new students. They moved here a couple days ago. Please be nice to them." The teacher walked to the closed door. Now Bakura was curios.

The teacher walked inside with the same four girls. The white haired girl had on a shy smile. There were three others. The second, had tan skin, light lavender eyes with weird eyeliner up to her cheekbones, soft platinum hair, she looked like Marik, and she even had on a mischievous smirk. The third, had tri-color hair tied up in a ponytail, purple eyes, and a friendly smile, she looked like Yami. The last one had blond hair that came mid-section of her back, light skin, and honey brown eyes..

"Class these will be your new classmates. Will you like to introduced yourselves?" Mr. Kamiah said.

"My name is Ryou Bakura, pleas to meet you." She gave a shy smile.

"My name is Malik Ishtar." She narrowed her light lavender eyes at everyone.

"Hi, my name is Yugi Motou." She smiled.

"My name's Joey Wheeler." Joey gave attitude in her voice.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Kamiah. Now go take your seats." Mr. Kamiah said.

The others nodded and took their seats right behind Bakura and the others. Most of the other girls glared at them. They were jealous of the new girls. Bakura saw the white haired girl sit right behind him.

"Pst. They are sitting right behind us. Want to talk to them?" Marik whispered to Bakura.

"You know we could hear you." Marik turned around to meet a pair of angry light lavender eyes staring at him.

"Well since your so desperate to talk to us…I guess we could talk." Marik smirked. He used his charming smile. All the girls in the classroom had hearts dancing in the air.

"Oh please, you are the desperate ones." Malik rolled her eyes. She didn't even smile at Marik's charming smile. No girl could ever resist his smiles.

"Malik, you should do your work before you get in trouble." Ryou said writing notes on her notebook.

"They started it first." Malik glared at Marik with hate.

"Marik, do you want a detention after school?" Mr. Kamiah said his back faced towards the students.

"Why would I get detention?" Marik said playing innocent.

"For molesting the new girls." Mr. Kamiah said not impressed.

"No."

"Then shut up and let me continue with class." The teacher kept writing on the board.

Bakura, Yami, and Seto smirked. Marik scowled at them. He found Malik interesting. No girl has ever resisted his smiles. He will find out why Malik resisted no matter what.

Ryou sighed, first day of school and Malik is already getting into trouble. She kept on writing her notes in class. Oh she knew that the boy in front of her was staring at Ryou, but she ignored him.

The lunch bell finally ranged, and the class left the class. Ryou met up with Malik and the other girls. Ryou found her friends sitting under a sakura tree. Ryou smiled and walked up to them.

"Ryou, how was class?" Yugi smiled.

"It was fine. Although I had that guy with silver-white hair almost in every class." Ryou said. "How about you guys?"

"Mine was fantastic. I met this guy that looks almost like me! I hope you don't mind but I invited him to lunch with us, and his friends." Yugi had a smile.

"Mine was annoying. That bastard of a wild hair was bothering me. I barely did any work." Malik glared at her food.

"There was this guy staring at me almost the whole day. Hell every guy stare at us. See." Joey made her point. There was the football team staring at them, the basketball team as well.

"What the hell are you staring at? Perverts." Malik yelled.

"Hey Yugi. I hope we didn't come in a bad time?" Yugi and the others looked up to see a look-alike.

Malik had a face that held horror. Ryou just ate her banana. Joey looked like she'd rather be anywhere else than there.

"Oh, Yami! No you didn't. Please come and sit." Yugi smile at Yami.

"Nice to meet you ladies. I'm Yami. This is Bakura, Marik, and Seto." The said males all waved.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Seto gazed at Joey.

"I'm sure it is." Joey raised an eyebrow. Her honey brown eyes staring at ice blue.

"Ah, my dear we meet again." Marik smirked.

"Oh Ra, what did I ever do to you to deserve this punishment." Malik said.

"Oh what did I do to deserve a lovely girl." He smirked.

"Well we meet again." Bakura said looking at Ryou up and down.

_Please don't let them notice! _Ryou thought with worry.

"What's the matter?" Bakura noticed Ryou's worried face.

"Nothing." Ryou gave a smile. "What were you saying now?"

"Oh well, I was asking where do you live?" Bakura said forgetting why Ryou had the worried face.

"We live in a café. Its connected to a big house." Yugi said before Ryou could say anything.

"Really? Where is that?" Marik now interested.

"Well it's not far from here. It-" both Joey and Malik covered Yugi's mouth.

"Don't tell complete strangers were we live!" Malik hissed.

"But Yami insisted he walks me home, and I said yes." Yugi smiled nervously.

"WHAT?" Malik and Joey yelled. Ryou just stared at them. She didn't even say anything in a long while. She was busy eating her food.

"We'll walk you home. It's not safe for girls to walk around. There are perverts in the streets." Marik said.

"Like you?" Malik shot.

"Not exactly. I'm more of a-"

"A molester." Seto finished.

"We are walking you home." Marik said. He will not take no as an answer. The girls all just looked at each other worried. This got the guys all curios.

The bell rang, and Bakura went to class. He found out that Ryou was in four of his classes, one with Marik, and the last one with Yami and Seto. Lucky for him is that he his last class with Yugi.

Bakura and Yugi walked to the school entrance and waited there for a while. Malik was being dragged by Marik. Joey right behind smirking. Not long before Seto and Yami came holding Ryou's hand.

"Why are you holding Ryou?" Malik asked raising an eyebrow.

"We 'lost' her. Then we found her hiding behind a building, and we decided to hold her hand." Seto said releasing Ryou from his hold.

"Let's go." Yami said going to Yugi's side.

"Alright this way." Yugi said.

They walked the streets for ten minutes until they came across a white and sky-blue house with a café. The guys all noticed Ryou and Malik's uneasiness. They stopped in front of the door. The door opened with a slam and a big woman came outside. She looked like a pig and mean. her light pink hair was tied up in a bun, her blue eyes glared at the four girls.

"Where the hell- where were you?" The woman said realizing that people are with the girls.

"We um…" Yugi didn't know what to say. Yugi thought that she wouldn't be here.

"We were lost, and thought that they could show us around." Ryou said calmly.

"Well next time call me. Get inside." The woman said pointing.

"Yes Paulina." The girls said.

"Hurry we open in five." Paulina said walking back inside.

"So I guess we have to go inside…" Yugi said a bit sad.

"We'll see you later. Bye!" Malik said running inside before Marik suggested a goodbye kiss.

"I have to go inside too. Thank you." Ryou went inside following Malik.

"Later." Joey followed Ryou. The other guys waved.

"You guys could wait until we open up the café." Yugi smile at Yami.

"We are going to do that. Thanks." Marik said leaning on a street light.

"Alright. Thanks, just in three minute we open." Yugi with that went inside.

"So what do we do know?" Bakura asked.

"We wait my friend." Marik smirked.

"Oh sure we have no lives, but hey let's keep stalking them and they might call the police on us." Seto sarcastically said.

"Not Yugi, she likes me." Yami smiled.

"Well she liked you. You'd be safe while the rest of us are in jail." Bakura spoke up.

"Hey look that pig lady opened." Marik said.

The guys went inside the café. It was a horrid pink everywhere, pink table cloths, pink heart shape chairs, pink marble floor, everywhere was pink. All the guys had weird faces.

Me: Sorry this was I was going to put it yesterday. Problems came up then I had a dinner and, had to dress all formally and that crap. I had to spend hours with people that thought that they were gods creation. B.S. any who hope you like this chapter. Ideas are welcome. REVIEW PLEASE! -.^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey how come only two people reviewed? There were lots and lots of favoring and alerts to this story. Oh well, I won't trip. Just as long as I don't get any flames. :P So here is the next chapter. Enjoy! I own nothing.

Welcome to Chibi Café

Chapter 2

"Welcome to Chibi Café! Can I get you anything?" Bakura looked up to see Yugi with her sweet smile on.

"What do you guys have?" Yami said smiling at the girl.

"Here is the menu. Just call me when you're ready." with that Yugi left.

"What the hell. There is tea, pastries, coffee, etc…" Marik glared at the menu.

"Well this is a café, Marik." Seto said looking at the menu in his hands.

Bakura was inside the café for over ten minutes and still no sign of the white haired beauty. He only saw Yugi and Malik serving at the table. Yugi wore a light blue maid-looking dress that stopped mid-thigh, a white heart-shape apron with frills tied around her with a big bow in the small of her back, white long socks and black slippers. Malik had the same outfit as Yugi, only difference is that Malik's maid uniform is a light purple.

Finally, after almost an eternity, Ryou makes an appearance along with Joey. They had the same uniform along with the others. Joey's uniform color is orange. While Ryou's was a crimson red. Bakura stared not taking his eyes off of Ryou, or how well the color fit her pale features. Her snow white hair was tied in a high ponytail, leaving her bangs gracing her angelic face.

"Don't drool." Marik poked his rib cage making Bakura flinched.

"Look who's talking, you just had a happy face. Were you in your happy place?." Seto smirked at Marik's scowl.

"Don't think that I didn't missed the way you were looking at Joey. You had on the face that will take her anywhere in the café." Yami smirked.

"Well Yami, you're no saint. I saw the way you looked at the short one; you saw her as if she was the last stake in the world." Bakura glared.

"Um…maybe I should come back later, when you're done talking about my friend." Bakura whipped his face to see Ryou leaving their table with an uncomfortable face.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" Bakura without thinking grabbed Ryou's smaller, slenderer hand in his.

"Why were you talking about my friend then?" Ryou tried to glare with her big chocolate brown eyes. Well she tried to glare.

"Well, my friend here likes your friend. He is just scared that your short friend might reject him." Bakura said looking and smirking at Yami.

"What?" Ryou asked in disbelief.

"Hey does Malik have a boyfriend? If not, can I have her number? And Seto here wants to know if Joey is available. Oh, and Bakura is interested in you!" Marik said with an innocent smile.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say anything about the privacy of my friends. Now can I take your order?" Ryou pulled out a notebook and pen out of her apron.

Bakura and his friends ordered their food and waited. Bakura noticed many girls from his school coming inside the café. He cringed at seeing a brown haired girl with blue eyes. She has had an obsession with Bakura since the beginning of high school.

"Bakura! I didn't know you're here." Bakura wanted to throw himself out of the window so a tourist car can ran him over. "I didn't see you today at school!"

"I was busy," _hiding from you._ Bakura finished his thought.

"Too busy to hang out with me?" Tea said leaning in towards him.

"Yami, I thought that we were going to have lunch together?" Another female said hugging Yami from behind. She had dark brown curly hair, and grey eyes. Yami had an almost green face.

"Seto, here I thought we had a date today?" A girl sat herself on his lap. She had red short bob hair with brown eyes. Seto just glared and shoved the girl off of him.

"Where is my bad boy?" A girl with blond hair and green eyes said hugging Marik.

"Not here." Marik said in disgust.

"So, why were you busy?" Tea said grabbing a chair and sat herself close to Bakura.

"We were showing the new students around." Bakura said looking outside waiting for the tourist bus. Yep any minute now.

"But I missed you baby." Tea hugged his arm.

"I didn't know you were having more guests." Bakura whipped his head towards the voice.

"They were just-" Bakura was cut off.

"Here is your food." Yugi had Yami's platter. She didn't even look at Yami in the eye. Yami wanted to say something, but Yugi made her way inside the kitchen with the platter.

"Here I thought you were a nice guy." Joey dropped the food where Seto sat. Seto glared at Joey.

"Why am I bringing this again? Oh yeah, because my best friend said I might like what I see. Yet I see nothing, but an idiot and a whore." Malik said mirroring Joey's moves and left. Marik was about to grab her hand but the other girl beat him, and grabbed his on hers.

"Here is what you ordered. We hope you like it." With that Ryou went inside the kitchen without a second glance at Bakura.

Ryou walked inside the kitchen with a sigh. She sworn that Bakura was interested in her. But guess she was wrong. Ryou saw a sad Yugi. Ryou remembered how the short girl said that she already had a small crush on Yami. Now she looked like a car ran over her new teddy bear.

"I told you they can't be trusted." Malik said glaring at them.

"I actually agree with Malik. They sound like bad news." Joey said looking at Yugi and Ryou.

"You have to stay away from them. Remember what happened when people found out about us." Malik looked at Ryou in the eye.

"Yes." Ryou remembered perfectly. How can Ryou forget. She was humiliated in front of the whole school. They tried to forget what happened months ago. Yugi nodded.

"I just don't want to see you hurt. None of us wants that." Malik hugged Ryou.

"Fine. We'll stay away from them." Yugi said with a hard expression.

Closing time came fast. Ryou was sweeping trying to get the dirt off of the floor. She finally finished the task and was about to close the door when a foot stuck out. Ryou saw who it was and froze. She had a terrified face.

"Long time no see, Ryou." A man said.

Ryou tried t close the door, but the man was much bigger than her. He pushed the door sending Ryou to the ground.

"Now I think you need to be taught a lesson. No one and I mean no one messes with me." He cracked his knuckles coming closer to Ryou.

Malik was coming down stairs to see if Ryou already closed up the door. She noticed that Ryou wasn't in her bed, Ryou is probably still checking around one more time. Malik opened the door that connected to the café. What she saw was horrid.

Ryou was in the floor with a bruised face, she clutched her stomach in pain. Malik ran towards her, she looked Ryou up and down. Ryou's once fair skin had bruises. Her face had a purple eye, a split lip, another bruise on her cheek bone. Her legs looked liked they've been kicked multiple times.

"Ryou, talk to me. What happened?" Malik said noticing the barley conscious Ryou.

"Malik, it's him(1)." Ryou fainted.

Malik went to go get Joey and Yugi so she could help her carry Ryou. They carried Ryou to her shared room with Malik. Malik went to work on Ryou's split lip. Yugi went to go get an ice pack for Ryou's eye. Joey went on taking Ryou's clothes off. Joey saw many bruises on Ryou's body.

"Do you know who did it?" Yugi came back hearing Joey's question.

"Ryou said it was _him_." Malik spat at the last word.

"He'd found us already?" Yugi gasped.

"We might have to move. We don't want him to hurt Ryou again." Malik said glaring at the floor.

"No one will hurt Ryou again. But we don't want the other him(2) killing Ryou. I'll protect her, hell all of you." Joey said.

* * *

><p>Hmmm…I'm not sure if this does qualify as a cliffhanger? But anywho…a REVIEW will be nice. Just so you guys will know, there are two guys. 1 and 2 are two different guys. I will explain it later in the story. So if you guys want to know, you know what to do! I dare you to REVIEW! XD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey people! Yay we got reviews! :D I think this will be my last update since I just bought a plane ticket and will be visiting my grandparents in México! I wont be updating for a while though. :/

Lil Sis: We own nothing!

Welcome to Chibi Café

Chapter 3

Bakura sat in his seat tapping a pencil in his hand waiting for Ryou to appear with her friends. He looked up when the door opened. It was just Yami walking in with a giggling Yugi. Joey came walking inside with a pissed off Malik. Marik came inside with a pink cheek. Ouch. Then he waited for Ryou.

And waited.

No show.

This is only the second day of school. Ryou is not the type to play hooky. Something must have happened to her? Bakura grabbed a random girl from Ryou's friends.

"Hey what the hell?" Malik growled.

"Where is Ryou?" Bakura got straight to the point.

"She's off sick." Yugi had sad eyes.

Bakura nodded and looked outside the window. Yup it was going to be a bad day. He knew it, Marik getting slap by a fuming Malik, Joey and Seto glaring at each other, Yami and Yugi…well they were laughing and he being by himself today.

"Alright class today we will be learning-"

"Dammit, Marik," Malik scolded and hit him upside the head.

"But Malik, why cant you just accept?" Marik pouted rubbing his head.

"I said no. Now leave me alone before you are left without your family jewels," Malik glared.

The teacher ignored them and continued with the lesson. He didn't get paid well enough.

At lunch Bakura sat looking bored as hell.

"Hey Bakura!" Marik slapped his back.

"What the hell Marik," Bakura grumbled.

"I think Yami likes little Yugi," Marik smirked.

"No shit Sherlock," Bakura rolled his eyes.

Joey took out her cell phone. It was vibrating, "Hello,"

Bakura saw Joey's eyes go wide for a split second and then turned serious.

"You guys are coming over?" Yugi and Malik looked up at Joey's question. "Alright, we get out at three. Yes Ryou is safe. Yeah Paulina is with her."

Bakura got curious, he looked at everyone else. Even Seto's eyes held curiosity. This was the first time they hear Joey with a serious face.

"Yeah _he _came and did it," Joey growled. "Hey I'll call you back, I'm kind of busy…" he looked at all the curious faces. "Great, we'll see you later then."

"Who was that?" Yugi said once Joey closed her phone.

"Um," Joey looked up to see Bakura, Marik, Yami and Seto looking at them. "My aunt, she said that she wanted to see me. Her boyfriend is coming with her." Joey said with a blank face, he messed up in the beginning.

"Oh! She found out about Ryou?" Yugi said forgetting that Yami and the others were there.

Joey nodded, making signals so Yugi could shut up.

"I hope she gets both of them. I'm so pissed, how could he do this to Ryou. If I ever get my hands on-" Malik put an apple on Yugi's mouth.

"Really Yugi," Malik glared at her. "A little more and might as well them the whole story."

"moffy (sorry)," Yugi said with the apple still on her small mouth.

"What did Yugi say?" Marik said not quiet getting it.

"What happen to Ryou?" Bakura asked with a deadly tone.

"We don't have to tell you what happens on our friend's life." Malik crossed her hands and glared at the white silver haired teen.

"The hell, I'm going with you after school." Bakura matched her glare.

Malik tried, tried to glare but Bakura's glare won over hers. She drank from her water bottle making eye contact with Joey. Joey narrowed her eyes, she was eating her hamburger. Both sending a little message. Both looked at Yugi who also had her own message.

No one saw the exchange glances between the girls. Malik took out her cell phone and texted on it.

"Who are you texting?" Marik leaned on Malik. He put his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm texting Ryou to see how is she doing." Malik lied.

"Oh okay, so how is she doing?" Bakura said.

"I think I'll come as well." Yami said next to Yugi. Who looked a bit freaked out.

"This might be interesting. I want to go!" Marik hugged Malik from behind. "Don't forget about Seto! I think he wants to come."

"Who are you to control me," Seto glared for the first time talking. People would think he'd lost his voice.

"Your master," Marik said. Malik just noticed him grabbing her waist.

"Get the hell off of me," Malik elbowed him.

Marik grunted and quickly let go.

Bakura just stood there. He didn't think that the teachers would miss him if he ditched school. He had to see Ryou-wait a second. Since when did he start to care for Ryou? How the hell did this happen.

"Bakura," oh crap. He had to get out of here and quick.

Bakura shot up. Yugi, Malik and Joey had on curious faces. Bakura took his first step when someone landed on him hard. He looked down at brown hair. He wished he was somewhere but there. Two blue eyes looked up at him. A sensual smile spread across her thin pink lips. Bakura almost gagged.

"Bakura, where you about to leave," Tea asked.

"Yes, far away from you. Now would you be so damn kind to get off me." Bakura asked glaring at her.

"I like this position," Tea hugged him from his narrow waist.

Bakura was close to bite her head off. Why didn't she get the memo? He doesn't want anything to do with her. She feels love. He feels murder. Bakura pushed her away making her land on her bottom. Her skirt rose up a bit to show more legs. Bakura was about to literally throw up.

"Why do I feel like you don't like me?" Tea said sitting more lady-like.

'How'd you guess,' where Bakura's thoughts.

"Listen I really have to go barf," with that Bakura left.

* * *

><p>Me: Damn this was hella short. I'm sorry, this was more of a filler chap. The next chapter I will make it longer, and it will have some of Ryou's past.<p>

Lil Sis: That'll be…in a while. She's leaving me! Party! -takes out party hats-

Me: I feel the love. -.-;

Lil Sis: Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight: ONLY 1 REVIEW! Thank you! TwT

Emo Kitty: Changed my name! But hey maybe after this chapter we might get more reviews.

Midnight: Holy crap for reals! This chapter you guys have been waiting for is finally here.

Emo Kitty: So here is the next chapter and hope you guys are loving it. Rating might go up not sure yet. And Ryou and the others secret will be in this chapter. We own nada! Read on!

Welcome to Chibi Café

Chapter 4

"Let me get this straight, _he _did this to Ryou?" a blond woman said looking at Malik. She looked around closely.

"Yeah," Malik replied. "We didn't know that Keith was already here." Malik finished then heard the other person curse.

"We need to look out. We can't let this happen to Ryou like it did to his parents." a black haired male said taking notes and looking closely on the floor in case of any clues.

"We wont let him escape Ryou. You're like a little brother (A/N: dun dun dunn, Ryou is a boy! Ha, never seen that coming! Jk! Ryou will now be a he.) I never had. I promise we'll get him." the blond gave Ryou her sweetest smile.

"Can you guys keep an eye out," Yugi said with worry.

"Don't worry, this is our job. We are not spies for nothing." the black haired, green eyed man gave a light smirk at his blond partner.

"Duke is right, we'll blend in with the crowd," the blond said taking her bag to the restroom. "I'll be back."

"I don't think wearing leather pants, and jackets helps you guys blend in," Joey mumbled.

"Hey, I look good in leather!" Duke pouted.

Ryou didn't say anything for a while. He was still a bit shock that _he_ had came looking for him again. Tristan had found out Ryou's secret. He had liked Ryou and had been stalking her almost everywhere. Ryou had told him to stop, but he wouldn't listen until he cornered Ryou and began to make moves on him.

Ryou was so shock that he didn't notice Tristan feeling up his body. Ryou as self defense, scratched him on the face with his fake nails, and ran off before Tristan could see again. He remembered him screaming out threats towards him.

Now not only he had to run away from his parents murderer, but from Tristan as well. Three years ago a man had murdered his parents. Ryou was in the garage coming home from school when he heard the shooting.

_Flashback:_

_Ryou rode his bike home from school. He was graduating middle school tomorrow. He was so happy, his parents were going to take him to Disneyland once summer vacation began. He waved at his neighbor, who in return smiled and waved at him._

_Ryou was off his bike and walking to the garage. Opening the garage he heard people yelling. Ryou though it was his dad and mom not agreeing in something so simple. He smiled, he hoped that he would soon be in a happy relationship like his parents. Even though they fight a lot, they still love each other. Ryou could see the love in his parents eyes._

_Once Ryou opened the door. "I'm home-" he heard a gun._

_Ryou saw his father look at him, his eyes held sadness. Ryou was struck with shock. Eyes widening his hands rose to cover his mouth holding a scream._

_Bang._

_Ryou turned around to see his mother fall. Her white hair was getting soaked with blood. She held gazes with Ryou._

"_Run…" her mother's green eyes were full of unshed tears._

"_M-mom, d-dad…" Ryou choked on his words. He fell on his knees crying._

_He heard footsteps on the other side of the living room. A man with long light green hair, green eyes, a white designers suite, below his arm there was a gun. He smirked at Ryou._

"_Well I didn't know that Gorge had a son," the man said. "Oh well, since I have no use for you can join your parents. Or I could do something more..." he smirked looking Ryou up and down._

_Ryou couldn't move, his body was not responding. He heard the door smashed open leaving a hole on the wall._

_A blond held her double pistols pointing at the man. Another male came with her, he also held double pistols._

"_Hold it right there Dartz, by order of the Government, you are under arrest for the many murder, and many illegal stuff you have done." the blond woman said narrowing her amethyst eyes._

"_Mai, what a lovely day I'm having. Not only I get to kill three people in a day but now five. I'm so lucky." Dartz held out an AK47 at them._

"_What's your name?" a black haired man said kneeling down to Ryou._

"_Ryou…" he trailed off still crying and looking at his murdered parents._

"_I'm Duke. Don't worry Ryou, I guarantee that we will leave out of here alive." Duke said smiling._

"_Aw, thinking of ditching the party, just when it's begun." Pegasus pointed at the trio. _

"_Hate to disappoint you," Mai hissed grabbing Ryou's arm. "When I say run, you are to run inside the open closet. Got it?"_

_Ryou still crying nodded his head a yes._

"_One, two, run!" Mai shouted pulling the trigger. Duke pulled the trigger at the same time._

_Ryou ran to the closet where his parents coats were hanged. He heard guns being fired and a scream of pain. He closed his eyes and his ears. All he wanted was to this be a nightmare._

"_Hey, Ryou, it's clear to come out now." Duke said from the opened closet. He had on a wound on his left arm. A gun hole._

"_Dartz has escape," Mai said through a Bluetooth. "He headed south just now, his destination the airport."_

"_Roger, we will go after him…. Yes, one survivor, the son of George Bakura. Roger, over and out."_

"_What did he say?" Duke said attending his wound. He took out the bullet without a flinch, and wrapped his arm._

"_We are to take Ryou and to report to Pegasus. He'll meet us in out room. Ryou I don't know what's going to happen, but you need to trust us. We will take care of you." Mai saw Ryou give a hesitant nod._

_End of Flashback_

She knew the man very well, but he hasn't shown his face in two months. Six months ago he had gotten inside Ryou's home on a night and tried to kill him. Of course he failed, Duke and Mai had been there resting in Ryou's room. The man mistook him with the spies and quickly threw himself down the window.

Ryou was lucky to be alive today. A bit paranoid but happy. Mai had shot his arm while Duke broke the man's other arm. The man kicked him and leaped out the window. He escaped and had fled the city, now all they had to do is watch Ryou carefully. They would take turns into sharing a room with him.

"Ryou don't worry nothing is going to happen." Mai held his hand in hers.

"Not when you have a psychotic blond after blood." Duke smirked earning a glare from Mai.

"I'll try not to let it get in my way." Ryou gave a small smile.

"That's the spirit Ryou!" Joey hit the white haired teens back.

"I still say you have to keep disusing yourself as a girl. You said that there is another male looking exactly like our Ryou?" Mai asked Malik and the others.

"Yes, his name is Bakura," Yugi answered.

"How did you know him," Mai asked.

"Threw him flirting with Ryou." Joey smirked at his friend. (A/N: Yes all of them are guys, there is a reason why too. But you guys will find out all in time.)

"Yeah," Yugi nodded then froze when the door bell rang.

"Wonder who that is…" Malik when to go open it when a hand shot forward.

"Don't let me open it, go take Ryou upstairs." Duke said with a serious voice. "And put him to bed."

Malik, and Joey nodded. They picked up Ryou who was sitting with his knees on his chest on the couch. Each of them held Ryou from the arm. Ryou got up and left with them as well, not bothering to fight with them.

Duke opened the door looking normal. What he saw almost made his mouth drop. Right in front of him was Ryou, Malik, and Yugi's double along with another tall man.

"Is Yugi here?" Yugi's double asked with a questioning glance.

"Yes, she is. Come on in." Duke covered up his shock and lead the others inside.

"Yami, I thought you were coming later?" Yugi looked puzzled. Then remembered that the guys would come.

Bakura wanted to come right after school, but Tea wouldn't have it. She literally threw herself on Bakura and dragged him off. Marik and the others were dragged by the same girls from the café. Malik and the others escaped with success.

Bakura angrily yelled at Tea to leave him alone and that he is and wont ever be interested in her. Tea started to yell at him that he was interested and was just scared she might reject him. Bakura started to laugh, a sadistic laugh. Then he left her there where she was and headed to Ryou's house along with the others.

"How is your friend feeling?" Yami being the polite one asked.

"She is doing better, she might go to school tomorrow." Joey said from the stairs. A blond woman was there with her.

"I'm Mai, and this is my boyfriend, Duke." Joey told her about their lunch with the guys. So now they had to act like a couple.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yami, this is Seto, Marik and Bakura." Yami introduced each of them.

All save Bakura waved. In an instant Mai was in front of him. Dark chocolate eyes met amethyst for a while. She looked thoughtful.

"Is there a reason why you're in my face?" Bakura was getting uncomfortable with her gaze. It's like she could see his very soul.

"No." Mai said walking away when her phone began to vibrate. "Hello Mai-" she was cut off. Her eyes widened more and looked at Duke in alarm.

Duke knew who it was. Dartz was here looking for Ryou.

* * *

><p>Midnight: I wrote this like three times and still didn't come out like I planned. -sigh-<p>

Emo Kitty: Meh, it was alright. Now the drama begins…

Midnight: True, it's going to be hard to write the rest of the story. But I know that the rating will change…

Emo Kitty: Hope it does. ^^

Midnight: REVIES ARE NEEDED! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Midnight: THANK YOU REVIEWERS! We got more yay! -tackle hugs-

Psychotic: We get more! Thanks! Oh and a quick note; in Bakura and the other's point of view Ryou and the others will be referred as a she, they don't know that Ryou and the others are guys yet. Ok? Thanks.

Midnight: I hope this isn't too, too confusing. Its another chapter and we hope you like it. -hugs-

Disclaimer: We own nothing. T^T

Welcome to Chibi Café

Chapter 5

"Yes we'll be there in a minute. Yes Malik and the others are here… Only Joey knows how to use one Sir…Sir yes Sir." Mai hung up her phone.

"Well?" Duke asked.

"We are meeting your brother. He said that he will meet us by the gasoline station." Mai said looking at Duke as if talking about the day.

Duke knew what Mai was saying. It was just a code in case they were other people around. He nodded, "Alright. Let's go."

"I need to speak with Joey." Mai made a gesture for Joey to follow her.

Joey followed Mai up the stairs feeling nauseated. He didn't like Mai's reaction at all. Mai went inside the room where Ryou was. Malik and Yugi following them. Yugi closed the door to make sure no one was listening. When Mai saw everyone seated she pulled out something from her bag.

"Joey, today I need you to be on guard. I know Duke has been teaching you how to use a revolver." Mai gave him the gun.

Joey heard a gasp. He looked at the gun as if deciding what to do with it. He finally reached for it, carefully.

"What happened? You looked shocked when you received the phone call. You lost your cool for a minute there," Joey said putting the gun under his shirt and back pants.

"Yes I know. I apologize with that. I hope no one else noticed." Mai sighed.

"What happened. What did Pegasus say?" Ryou said getting up from the comfort of his bed.

"Dartz is here. He's here for you Ryou. Pegasus saw him by the high school. Duke and I will be going there to investigate what was he doing there. So I lend my revolver to Joey since he knows how to use it. I'll give Malik the pistol, Joey show him how to use it. So you'll be safe. And Paulina said she couldn't take care of delinquents, ah who needs her. I need all you to stay in one room." Mai said while handing Malik the pistol.

Malik not knowing how to use the lethal weapon took it. His lavender eyes wide and almost round. He grabbed the gun, and copied Joey putting it on his back pants.

Ryou was now frightened. He went to his closet to retrieve his female clothes. Everyone saw him walking to the bathroom down the hall. Once inside the bathroom he changed out of his shirt replacing it with a strapless short shirt with a fake bust, took off the rest of his clothes and changed. He came out wearing a black fitted T-shirt with light blue shoulder ties, and jean shorts with double pockets in front and in the back. He came out of the bathroom only to find Mai and the others outside. He grabbed a white jacket with light blue sleeves on the hallway, zipping it up over her shirt.

"Well, we're off. You guys will have to kick your friends out, we don't need them to get into our troubled life." Mai winked making her way down stairs. The other's going right behind her.

Bakura noticed Mai's shock face right after she was on the phone. He was pretty sure that the others saw it as well. He waited down stairs very patiently for the last thirty minuets. He saw the black haired man with a blank face. If you squinted your eyes you could see worry in them.

Bakura looked up when he heard footsteps descending from the stairs. The blond woman came down Malik and Joey right behind her. Malik and Ryou were right on their heels. He noticed Yugi's worried look, he could read the girl like an open book. Something was wrong, he could somehow feel it; and by the way the others looked uneasy.

"Alright we're off, remember by the time we come back we better see your homework done. And we want you at bed by nine." Mai said in a mother-like tone.

"Yes, Mai. I'll have them in bed on time." Malik said. Bakura saw Malik trying to hide something in her eyes.

"Alright, nice meeting you all. We're out. Call us if you guys need something." Duke said getting his car keys out of his leather pocket. Mai was by the door. They both waved and left.

"You'll think they'll be alright?" Duke asked after a while. They had already arrived at their destination.

Mai nodded her head, she tied her hair in a high ponytail, leaving out some strands. She took out her small flash light and began to make her way to the school. Duke followed right behind her.

"I'll take a look outside and you check inside." Duke said taking his flashlight out since it was dark outside.

"Alright you got your earpiece on?" Mai asked putting hers on.

"Yup," He answered showing her his earpiece.

They separated paths, Mai using her key to easily open the doors. Her key was designed to open any door if she desired. She walked the hallways in caution being quite as ever. Thank goodness she wore sneakers instead of her high heels, if she did wore them then they would be making too much noise.

She went from classroom to classroom seeing anything suspicious. After a hour she went to the principle's office. She heard a movement right inside. Taking her gun out she positioned herself to the left side of the door. The door creaked open, Mai waited for the right time. She saw a figure walking out; in an instant she made a round house kick, kicking the shadow to the ground. She jumped on his lower back using all her weight while aiming her pistol on the back of his head.

"What do you think you are doing?" Mai hissed pushing the gun harder onto his flesh.

"W-w-what?" It was the voice of a male.

Mai was shocked to see who it was. She quickly got off of him and helped the man up.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry," Mai apologized to her boss.

"It's alright, nothing broken, just a back ache, and an almost life threat." Pegasus said with a smile.

Duke was looking window from window to see anything suspicious. He had scared a sleeping cat with his gun, thinking it was Dartz. Right in the corner of his eye he saw someone making a break through the parking lot. Duke quickly took out his pistol out of his pocket and began to run.

"Mai," Duke said from his ear piece.

"_What is it Duke?" Mai was heard from the other line._

"I found him, he's heading to the parking lot. Get over here now!" Duke said while running.

"_Alright, parking lot. We're a bit close to it. We should be getting there in a bit. Before you ask who we are, it's me and Pegasus. I see him." Mai huffed._

Duke saw Mai open the door with her leg and indeed Pegasus was with her. They made their way to the figure running to the car. He was now opening the driver's door. Pegasus took out a gun, he aimed and shot the gun still running. Duke saw the man flinch and fall on his side.

Duke made his way quickly to the now fainted figure. He saw Mai kneeing down putting black gloves on; she was checking to see if he had any weapons. Seeing as she took out a pocket knife, a revolver, some cigars, and a lighter along with his wallet, she stood up and bagged the things.

"What do we do with him?" Mai asked.

"He's probably working for Dartz," Duke said unbuttoning they guy's shirt down to his right shoulder to see a tattoo. The tattoo was a light green two circle rings, in the middle of the circle a star shape with six points and weird numbers inside the first ring of the circle.

"Handcuff him. We'll be taking him to my 'office' and make him sing," Pegasus said going to his car.

Pegasus opened his car with his key, getting inside he turned it on and gesture them his way. Both Duke and Mai nodded holding the man up and going their way. Mai held him from the legs while Duke held him from under the arms.

"Just shove him inside, Mai I want you you ride with me in case he wakes up from the tranquilizer." Pegasus ordered.

"Alright," Mai got inside the car in the passenger's seat.

"Duke can you follow us, and make sure that no one is following us." Pegasus ordered.

"Yes," Duke said getting his keys out. They drove off to Pegasus's office.

After the door closed, Malik saw Ryou's look of fear pass. He sighed and walked over to him, putting his arm around the white haired teen, he whispered into his ear words of comfort. Malik felt Ryou shake a bit, he looked up to see Bakura and Marik looking at them with interest. Malik rolled his eyes and glared at them, giving them the if-you-come-near-us-you'll-die look.

"Not to be mean or anything, but can you leave. Our friend isn't feeling well." Joey said after a while.

"Why?" Seto said stepping in front of the girl. Looking at her honey colored eyes.

"We don't want you here," Malik said holding Ryou closer to him.

"And if we don't want to?" Marik said walking closer to the tan girl with a seductive smirk. He saw Malik left Ryou's side.

"We'll call the police," Both Malik and Joey said at the same time. Dartz was out there in the city and could locate them. He could be here any minute damn it.

"I'm still not going anywhere," Marik held his ground. Damn, he liked this girl.

"Yugi, get me my phone," Joey said looking at the tri-colored haired boy.

"Can't we just asked them kindly to leave?" Yugi asked looking frightened. He didn't want the police to get Yami in trouble.

Bakura was more suspicious, he knows something is wrong. Both Ryou and Yugi looked like they had seen a ghost. Bakura was now curious to see what was going on. He saw Yami with the same look, as if trying to figure out a puzzle or something. Seto looked like he figured it out already, his eyes held anger.

"We are not leaving whether you like it or not." Marik looked serious now.

"Aren't you going to open the café?" Bakura asked before Malik could retort.

"Not today, there has been an emergency." Yugi answered.

"And why not?" Bakura said knowing that Yugi would answer his question.

"Paulina ran out on us and now Mai and Duke have to take care of us. If not then Dartz will come and kill Ry-" Joey out of no where pulled out a Twinkie and stuffed it into Yugi's mouth.

"Really Yugi? Why not just tell them the whole story while we eat cookies and cake, with some tea. And hey let's tell them about our story as well. Oh and let's get them killed by Dartz?" Malik said in sarcastic.

"I knew you guys were hiding something from us," Seto said looking at Joey dead in the eyes.

"We just want you to leave. Don't be a stubborn ass." Joey found the wall behind Seto more interesting.

"Look me in the eye and tell me nothing is wrong," Seto grabbed Joey from the arm and brought him closer.

"STOP IT!" Ryou shouted mentally tired.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Ryou was by himself right in front of a window. He looked up to see he had everyone's attention. He was about to say something when the power went out and the door was kicked opened with full force.

Everything went in slow motion. Ryou saw the door fly all the way to the wall across from the other side. Three men stood there, the light coming from outside making the faces of the men look all black. They had pistol machine guns in their hands.

Ryou's eyes widen when he saw Dartz right in the middle of the other two tank-looking men. Malik, Joey and Yugi all had frozen a bit.

Bakura saw the weapons and knew this was not good. He only had a pocket knife to defend himself with. Marik probably had one too, but Seto and Yami? He knew both males don't have any lethal weapons. '_Fuck_,'

"Ryou?" Dartz had a confused look. He was looking at Bakura.

"What do you want?" Bakura said not answering the man's question.

"You are Ryou, right?" Dartz asked again. He looked more taller and sharper than the last time they met.

Joey saw this and quickly hid Ryou behind the curtains. Ryou still frozen in placed wasn't stopping Joey. He was so white from the face that he could almost glow in the dark.

"What do you want?" Joey tried to play it cool.

"Well miss, I'm looking for a Ryou Bakura. I'm pretty sure you might know this person. Since I definitely seen you before." Dartz pointed the gun towards Joey.

Joey heard Yugi and Malik gasp. He saw Seto and the others worried faced. Joey was unfazed by the gun and glared at Dartz, he quickly took out his revolver from the back of his jeans and pointed it at Dartz in the forehead. He heard Seto and his friends gasp.

"Just try and kill me, and I'll also kill you. You will leave this place and never show your ugly face again." Joey said ready in case all hell broke loose.

Malik saw Dartz's two tank men pointing their pistol machine guns at Joey. He put his hand behind his back and took out his pistol, and pointed it to them. One of the men saw him and pointed the gun towards Malik.

Marik saw one of the men pointing the gun to someone else. He followed the man's aiming to Malik. His jaw almost dropped, Malik had a pistol in her delicate hand. He saw anger pass in her beautiful lavender eyes, she held the gun to the man's eye level.

"Just try and shoot you mother fucker, I will blast your worthless brains out of that excuse for a head." Malik held his ground. If he died, he'd rather die in battle than a coward damn it.

"Two little weak girls against three big strong men? Hah, don't make me laugh. Now tell me where Ryou is and I just 'might' let you all live." Dartz said getting bored. Maybe he should just kill them all.

"Look who ever you are, nor do I care, but get the hell out of here. I called the police and if you don't leave, the police will come and get your misery asses." Seto said. He didn't call the police, yet, but held his cell phone on his hand to make them believe he really did.

"We will leave, right after Ryou steps out of the curtain. Come out and play. I have a very fun game we both could play. After the game is over, you get to see your parents. Won't that be fun?" Dartz gave a sickly smirk.

Bakura saw the curtain flinch. He saw the white haired girl step out of the dark blue curtains shaking violently. He saw Ryou scared; he didn't want to see Ryou make that face ever again. He growled deep in his chest as he saw Dartz make his way towards the frighten girl.

"My, my, Ryou. What have you done to yourself since the last time I saw you. Looking as beautiful, and innocent as ever. I hope you're still a virgin." Dartz asked putting his machine gun up Ryou's soft cheek.

Ryou's eyes got bigger if possible. Tears were gathering on his big chocolate brown eyes. He stared at Dartz sickly lust filled eyes.

"I'm sure you still are. You could follow me and let your friends live, but if they attack us I won't guarantee that they will live if they do shoot us. Who will you choose, Ryou?" Dartz asked pressing the gun harder to Ryou's velvet skin.

"Ryou won't go near you. You dirty piece of shit-" Malik was slapped with the gun by one of Dartz's men.

Marik saw all red. He took his pocket knife out of his school uniform and attacked the man. He stabbed him from the back so fast that Bakura almost had a whiplash, but anyway, after Marik stabbed the man on the back of his neck he brought the pocket knife down his spine until he could not reach all the way down. Then Bakura saw Marik shove the knife to the man's face plunging it to his right eye and did the same like he did to his back, dragging the knife all the way down to his left jaw, right trough the man's nose. The wounds had blood dripping from the back and font of the man. The man howled in pain.

Ryou saw in horror as Marik just about killed one of Dartz's men. He saw Dartz pointing the gun to Marik and about to shoot him, Ryou didn't think twice and pushed the gun out of the way. He heard the gun fired aiming to the other side of Marik where the stairs were. Ryou saw the others throw themselves to the floor. As a reaction Ryou threw himself to the floor too. He saw Bakura crawling his way.

Yami saw Yugi having tears on her amethyst eyes. He rolled his body to where she was. He put his body on top of her to protect her. The gun was still heard. Yami whispered comforting words in Yugi's ear.

Malik saw Marik getting the gun from the man who was still howling in pain. He was grossed out seeing the man's disfigured face. His eye was hanging out of it's socket, nose also hanging by just a piece of flesh to the face, and his lip was split in four. He felt vomit coming from the back of his throat.

Seto as a reaction tackled Joey to the ground landing on top of her. He made sure that he didn't land on Joey hard. He put his arms around her slender body and covered her whole body up with his. He heard the gun shots and prayed to Ra that it didn't hit any of the others.

Bakura gasped when he saw the man of his nightmares aim at Ryou dead in the face.

"Now my Ryou, I guess you die a virgin," Dartz smirked ready to fire.

Bakura growled at Dartz glaring at him. He felt Ryou shake harder and wrapping her slender arms around his back bringing him closer to her body.

* * *

><p>Midnight: Yes, I know bad cliffhanger. But if I kept on writing then the chapter would be too long.<p>

Psychotic: We hope you like it.

Midnight: I'm thinking about a lemon in a later chapter. Not sure yet. But I know there would be one (or a couple) it depends how they come out. Though I never wrote one.

Psychotic: OMG! I was watching a Tendershipping video and saw that it was making fun of it. If people don't like Tendershipping then why the fuck make fun of it?

Midnight: True. But just leave it, ignore those Tendershipping haters. Moving on…We hope you enjoyed this chap and tell us what you think by leaving us a REVIEW! PLEASE and thank you! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Midnight: Hiya people! I would have put this much sooner, but work was getting on me. Not to mention school. I had to work on Halloween, but I got out early. I hope you guys had a great Halloween. I'm not sure how many people celebrate day of the dead. Dia de los Muertos. So yeah…

Malik: What's Dia de los Muertos?

Psychotic: We'll tell you while the readers are enjoying the story.

Ryou: Midnight doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi and Joey: Enjoy!

Welcome to Chibi Café

Chapter 6

"Where is your leader hiding?"

"Like I'm telling you,"

"This isn't getting us nowhere," Duke glared from the other side of the glass.

Duke and Mai were outside the room where Pegasus was interrogating a man. Mai had on the speakers and seeing inside the plastic bag where the man's belongings were. She pulled out his ID and examining it.

Duke was examining the man's face searching for something else.

"Tripp Swan. Age thirty-three. Hair, brown, eyes, light brown, height 5'8. He lives nearby on Sky Street. We should go pay a visit." Mai smirked.

"We found something and think that he belongs to them?" Duke also gave her a smirk.

"What the fuck where you doing there in the school? Answer me," Pegasus almost shouted. He was losing his patience.

"I'm not answering," Tripp said glaring back.

"Why was he at the school?" asked Duke thinking. He put a finger on the side of his head.

"Do you think it was to look up for Ryou's address?" Mai raised an eyebrow.

"No. It feels like something is not right," Duke said getting up from where he was sitting, and walked to the metal door.

"Where you looking for Ryou's address?" Duke saw the man smirk.

A lie.

"Does it involve Ryou?" asked Duke.

There was a glint on the man's face. True.

"Was this a trick?" Mai asked coming inside the room. It only held a desk and a chair facing each other.

They saw the man look a bit worried.

"Where is Dartz?" Pegasus asked now getting somewhere.

"How should I know?" Tripp smirked.

"Tell us or you will die a slow and painful death. I'll even make sure of it," Mai grabbed the guy from the front of his shirt glaring at his soul.

"Aren't girls suppose to play with dolls instead of handling a gun?" Tripp laughed.

"I love handling the gun, if it means that I get to blast out the worthless brains out of guys like you," Mai spat. Every man she had arrested would use the same, or different lines like that. It passed her off to think that some guys could think that they could dominate the same or opposite sex.

"Why did you trick us? Is there a reason?" Duke asked the man. He was happy that Mai was getting violent with someone else, and not him. He sighed and helped the poor…hmm, not poor, but the guy from his fate.

"What could it be?" asked Pegasus to no one.

"Even if you torture me, I won't say shit." Tripp snickered.

The trio were quiet for a bit, thinking. Mai looked at Duke, and vise-versa. No one said nothing for a moment. Then it hit them like a brick to the head.

"You were distracting us," Mai said.

They saw the guy flinch and began to sweat. They knew Mai hit the goal.

"Has Ishizu returned from her mission?" asked Pegasus.

"Yes, she did last night. She is resting in our quarters." Duke answered.

"Ishizu, get in here." Pegasus shouted to through a microphone.

In a blink of an eye, said woman entered the room. She was around Mai's height, long black hair tied in a ponytail, her blue eyes trained on her boss.

"Yes, sir." Ishizu said closing the door towards him.

"It seems your brother is in trouble. We need to go and see. Send in Odeon to take care of this filth. Let's go." Pegasus ordered.

All four of them left the room, leaving Odeon to take care of said 'filth'.

"Any last words, Ryou?" Dartz asked in a sadistic tone.

Ryou saw that the ending was coming. He saw a shadow right behind Dartz.

"Shoot and I'll shoot you," said the shadow.

Dartz turned around to see none other than Marik, the machine gun right in between the eyes. Marik gave his own sadistic smirk.

"At least right after I'm done shooting Ryou, I'll be resting in peace." Dartz smirked and made a move to pull the trigger.

The tank-looking man was shooting someone from the other side of the room. Ryou only heard screams, and prayed it was not one of his friends. He looked up at Dartz, seeing that he is having a glaring match with Marik; it was a right opportunity to make a quick escape.

Malik gave a roundhouse kick to the shin of the tank man, making him fall. He quickly recovered after the fall. Joey also joined him, giving a sidekick. The tank man shot Joey right on his left shoulder.

Joey held his shoulder giving a small cry. He saw blood pooling around his hand. This was not good at all. The tank man saw this and punched Joey to the face making him fall on his back. The tank man threw his whole body in order to squish Joey. Joey, not knowing what to do held his hands up, as if some sort of miracle would happen. He felt hands on his shirt and was pulled out of the way.

Joey met a pair of ice blue eyes. Joey looked up for a second, then remembered that he had a gun wound. As if on cue, the wound began to nag Joey that it should be treated.

Malik saw his friend get shot, and gave the tank man a good punch with his hidden brass knuckles to the face. The man cowered back in pain and held his bleeding nose. The man tried to ignore the pain and fired more of the machine gun. Malik saw Yami in front of Yugi trying to protect him. Malik felt the machine gun hit him right in the arm. He dropped his pistol and held his scream. He felt another gun, and a new voice.

"Dartz, aren't you happy I came to help." said a new voice. He was the one that shot Malik.

"Finally, what the fuck took you long, Keith?" asked Dartz looking pissed.

Malik saw the gun pointed at him. Keith almost pulled the trigger but was stopped when he was slammed by another body. He looked up to see Yami. Keith was looking stupidly at Yami, wondering how can a short guy slammed him to the floor.

"I'll freaking kill you!" Keith began to shoot.

Yami hid behind a table. He made sure that Yugi was safe in the kitchen. He saw Yugi peeked out a little bit. She made eye contact with Yami. Yami gave her a soft smile as if assuring that everything was alright. Yami saw Malik almost crawling, his way. He saw a gun wound on her back shoulder.

"You alright?" asked Yami worried.

"Yeah. Here since my good arm is of no use right now." Malik gave him the pistol.

Yami never knew how to fire a gun took it. He saw Marik dodging a punch Dartz was giving with his machine gun. Malik also saw clutching the wounds.

Marik heard guns go off and a new voice, but never had the chance to look. Dartz was trying to punch his lights out. He gave an uppercut hitting him in the chin. Marik heard a crack, and smirk. It was short lived. Dartz cracked his head back and smirked at Marik. While Marik just growled and kept on hitting Dartz with all his might.

Bakura took Ryou to a safe place. He saw Yugi poke her head out from the kitchen. He hid her there for now. Knowing that Ryou would be safe for now, he went to go help Marik. He saw Seto holding a wounded Joey.

Bakura tried to look for Marik in the darkness. He saw a guys coming near where Yami and Malik sat chatting. He was going to ambush them. Bakura ran to where the guy was sneaking crawling and jumped to land on his back. He heard the male from under him grunt and smirked. Bakura had his pocket knife, he skillfully stabbed the man from behind his right shoulder to his left. He heard the music the other tank man screamed.

He saw blood made it's way down, along with more unpleasant things, that Bakura did not need to know. Bakura next stabbed the tank man from behind his leg and went down all the way to his heel. Seeing all the blood, Bakura smirked, he just loves seeing blood. It made him feel, complete, as if he was destined for this kind of thing.

Ryou saw Bakura smirking while cutting up the guy's legs. He covered his mouth in order not to gasp. He was here with Yugi hiding in the kitchen and unable to do anything. Ryou saw Malik and Joey's wounds. He wanted to go there and comfort his friends. He heard a clicking sound and saw that one more guy made his way inside the café. Both boys turned around to see another tank man, he was walking slowly their way.

"I have orders to kill you both from Dartz, or should I say the Master?" the tank man said aiming the gun.

Ryou stood in front of Yugi. What was he suppose to do, everyone was out there busy. How many of these guys were still out there? He saw the guy slowly moving towards them. Ryou without thinking he threw himself to take the gun away from him.

Yugi saw in horror as the tank man and Ryou were fighting trying to take the gun away from each other. The gun went off and began to hit anywhere. Yugi screamed when the bullet scratched him on the leg. He saw as both males lowered the gun down, little by little.

He watched as the gun went off and saw one of them flinch.

Bakura heard a gun went off and froze. He quickly got up and made his way to the kitchen. Or tried.

"Dartz, don't move." Mai said pointing her pistol at said man. His face was adorned with bruises and a few cuts.

"Move and I'll fire." Duke said pointing the gun at Keith.

"Damn you!" Keith spat.

Duke didn't hesitate and shot the guy on the leg. He and Pegasus ran towards where Dartz was. Guns aiming in case of anything happening, they closed in. Pegasus took out his handcuffs out and Duke shot Dartz from his leg. Dropping the gun to the floor, Dartz fell to his knees and clutched his leg. Pegasus put him on the cuffs.

"Where is Ryou?" Mai asked.

"The kitchen!"

Mai made her way to the kitchen, Bakura and Yami on her heels. They entered the kitchen to see the tank man on the floor knocked out cold. A woman was holding Ryou in a sitting position. Yugi was in their sight.

"Ryou!"

They made their way towards them. Bakura saw Yugi's tears on Ryou's blue sleeve. What he saw almost made him cry as well. Ryou was wounded from the stomach. Ryou had a gun hole and blood pooling down the floor. Bakura tried to swallow his lump on his throat.

"What happened Ishizu?" Mai asked.

"He shot Ryou from the side of her stomach. Nothing big happened. It's just a scratch. Thank god for oversize clothes now a days." Ishizu sighed.

"Yugi are you alright?" Yami asked hugging Yugi from her slender waist.

"Don't worry Yami, I'm fine. Just another scratch on my leg, but I'll live." Yugi smiled.

Yami nuzzled her neck and sighed I relief. He didn't want anything to happen to her. Which…

"You all have a lot of fucking explaining to do." Bakura demanded taking Ryou away from Ishizu.

"I guess it can't be helped. We'll explain everything from the beginning, but right now they need to see a doctor." Mai said getting up from the floor.

Bakura and Yami also stood up. Bakura held Ryou close to him as if Ryou was his whole life. They followed both women outside.

"Malik!" Ishizu ran towards her brother.

"Hey sister, I know this looks bad-"

"Idiot, I knew I shouldn't have let Paulina take care of you guys. Every time she does, something bad keeps on happening. Don't worry little bro-sister, I will be the one taking care of you guys." Ishizu almost-well she slipped, and hoped no one heard.

"Little brother?" Seto questioned.

Everyone looked at Ishizu and Malik. Ishizu cleared her throat.

"Pegasus, did you call the ambulance?" Ishizu quickly added.

"I did, Pegasus just left after enforcements came. I called them, they are on their way. No one hurts, bad?" Duke asked after making sure that Pegasus left with the men.

"Malik on her arm and back shoulder. Joey on her left shoulder. Yugi and Ryou a scratch. Ryou's scratch probably is a bit more deeper." Mai answered. "How about you guys?"

"I'm alright," Seto asked.

"Just a few bruises, but I'll live," Marik said next to Malik.

"I'm fine," Bakura said looking at Ryou's slightly pale face. She made eye contact and smiled shyly.

"Me too," Yami answered.

"It's going to be a bitch moving again," Joey said.

"Aw, it hurts." Malik whined.

"There, there, little one. The ambulance is here." Ishizu said seeing that it is true. Red light were just outside of the café.

They all were taking care of. A shadow from the trees growled. She climbed down dusting her pink skirt. She reached onto her jacket pocket and took out her cell phone. As she dialed a number she glared at Ryou with hatred. She listen to the phone ringing.

"Hello," said an ice cold voice that would send a bad shiver through someone.

"Hello Master. It seems that Dartz was captured. What should I do? Do I bust him out?" asked the girl.

"Leave him to rot, he failed." the ice cold voice said with a smirk.

"Alright, so I'm guessing Ryou is still being a target, right?" the female said in a happy tone looking at her manicured hand.

"Yes, and I want you to finish him off." said the Master.

"Yay, I get to play." the female cheered and hung up. She smirked and left the scene of the crime skipping.

* * *

><p>Midnight: Hope you all like it. And no the story isn't over. Far from it.<p>

Bakura: Who was the chick?

Marik: She seems to be one of those stupid criminal divas.

Yami: Tune in on next time.

Psychotic: I have nothing to say.

Seto: -reads paper- Review please. Hey, I never say please, dammit!


	7. Chapter 7

Midnight: Thank you my lovely reviews! I do try my hardest. I type up the stories, then what I do is keep reading it over and over for two days. It's hard. But yeah, I try. And right now I'm having problems with my stupid computer, my brother says it probably has a virus, so it might take longer to update my stories. Fear not, I shall do my best to update, in another computer.

Wolf: I will make sure of that she does check them good. -smacks chest-

Malik: There is a reason why they all want Ryou dead. You guys might find out in this chapter.

Yugi: We are about to see more of Ryou's past.

Ryou: We hope you enjoy this next chapter. All your answers will be in this chapter…I think...O.O

Joey and Psychotic: Midnight does not own Yu-Gi-OH. Enjoy.

Welcome to Chibi Café

Chapter 7

Ryou awoke a couple hours later, he looked around to see white and grey walls. A wall-size window covered in white curtains. He laid in a normal size bed, with white blankets pulled over his stomach, big soft pillows, a small table with a vase of white lilies, someone asleep next to him, the floors white, another door that probably led to the bathroom…Someone asleep next to him in bed? The person who was asleep had wild spiked white hair, his head facing away from Ryou's point of view.

The door opened, Ryou looked up to see Pegasus enter. Half of his face showed, while the other half was covered in silver hair. He watched Pegasus walked very calmly towards their direction. Bakura awoke, he looked up to see the same man that caught Dartz.

"How are you feeling, Ryou?" Pegasus asked.

"I'm alright. A bit tired and hurt, but I'll survive." Ryou answered.

"You said once Ryou woke up, you will tell me everything. What the fuck was that all about? Why do they want her dead?" Bakura glared daggers.

"Do you want to tell him?"

"I guess, since they did save our lives; they need to know. What if next time more come and get us." Ryou looked up.

"Alright. First of all, Ryou is not a girl, but a boy." Pegasus began,

"A boy?" Bakura was shocked and looked at Ryou with wide eyes. Ryou looked down beet red.

"Don't interrupt, let me explain. Yes, Ryou was born a male. We had his gender hidden, because there is someone worse than Dartz trying to kill him. His father, used to do drugs when he was young, he thought that as long as he was alone, it would all turn out fine. He used to be in the gang feared more than any other gang when he was fourteen, in the gang they once used to call themselves 'The Shadow Realm'. Their biggest enemy was 'The Seal of Orichalcos', their tattoo's symbol is a double circle with ancient writing was in between, and a star with six points inside. The Shadow Realm's tattoo was an Egyptian eye with gold color, as in real gold. They were at war killing each other's family, many had lost family members. It kept going until Gorge turned twenty-four, he met the most beautiful woman, and she changed his life. Gorge quit with his gang, but it was too late to turn back, the other's had already killed his family members but one. Gorge got married to her and moved here to Japan, to start a new life. They both had a little girl right after they were married, they named her Amane. Three years later, the gang Seal of Orichalcos came to Japan for a meeting, they had found Gorge and his wife with Amane running up ahead. They didn't hesitate; one of them pulled out a gun and aimed at Amane's fore-head killing her instantly. They were all ordered by their Master, he too has a young girl; but no one knows her, or her age. Ryou may not remember, but when he was two-years-old he used to play with the Master's three-year-old son. A car was coming out, it was drive by shooting. The drive by killed the Master's son and vowed revenge in killing Ryou even more." Pegasus said looking at the window, his back turned to their direction.

"You said one was still alive? Well now it two, him and who else is the last family member they want to kill so bad?" asked Bakura. He saw Ryou's face looking sad at the mention of his older deceased sister and parents.

"I am." Pegasus answered looking at Bakura dead in the eye.

"Then you must be a relative? A cousin," Bakura asked.

"I was Gorge's younger brother. The only reason why I am alive today is that I didn't want to follow in my brother's footsteps. I wanted to be someone in life. When they the Seal of Orichalcos started to kill my family, one by one, at that time; I was far away from England in a boarding school and learning about criminal justice and such. I had found out about my families death with a phone call. Gorge called me and told me to stay where I was. I did as he said, but I lost everyone I cared about." Pegasus said with a hard expression.

"So now you're protecting Ryou from the Master. I didn't even know what the hell was happening until Dartz and his loser friends came to the café." Bakura said.

"Yes, and it seems that we are to move to another city or country." Pegasus thought out loud.

"What?" Bakura and Ryou said at the same time.

"You heard me. We are moving again, we need to figure out where is the Master hiding." Pegasus said looking at them with a raise eyebrow.

"What's the point? They will still be coming after Ryou. Just get them and throw their miserable asses in prison. Don't you think it's time to act like a man and stop running away like a coward." Bakura stood up.

"I think, before I act. I know what I'm doing. I was trained to do this. And let me tell you that I will get them." Pegasus glared.

"Well you can get them. I can be bait for Ryou, I'm sure he wont mind." Bakura said looking at Pegasus's visible eye.

Ryou didn't know what to do, he wanted to stay with Bakura, but at the same time go with his uncle. He wants to get this over, he doesn't even know when will he take his last breath. What Bakura said didn't sound bad. Ryou looked up to see them have a glare match, knowing his uncle he never backed down.

"Pegasus, Odeon called saying that he and Shadi are keeping a close eye to Dartz and his men. Valon, Raphael and Alister are with him as well. Should I go and join them, they might think that the Master might come to rescue his men?" Ishizu asked.

"They can handle them, I need you to stay here and help us protect your brother and his friends." Pegasus said in his business tone.

"Alright," Ishizu saluted and turned her gaze to Ryou. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. It's not like I'm going to die." Ryou gave her a reassuring smile. "How's Malik doing?"

"Good to hear. Malik, he's doing much better than when he came. I should go see him, I left him with Marik. Get well soon." Ishizu smiled and left the room.

"Malik's a guy?" Bakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes-"

"Pegasus, Joey is doing fine, he's recovering real nicely. He's just complaining about the company he has. Right now it seems that Seto went into trauma, he didn't take it light when he found out about Joey's gender." Duke smiled innocently. Truth be told, he found it rather hilarious when Seto found out about Joey's gender, he had the fish out of water impression. He was like that when Duke left them to inform Pegasus.

"How's he doing?" asked Ryou.

"Good, good. He says hi."

"Pegasus, Yugi just woke up. He's doing fine. I wouldn't say about Yami, he nearly fainted when Yugi told him about his gender." Mai said fixing her hair up in a ponytail. She smiled at Ryou who returned her smile back.

"Ishizu, we need you here." Pegasus ordered talking to his watch while he pressed a silver button.

Ryou looked up when the door opened. He saw Ishizu with a frown on her face, which is rare when she frown. It means that something is not right, and she doesn't know how to take it. Probably Marik confessed his undying love to Malik, and asked his hand in marriage. Ryou shook his head just by thinking, his thoughts were caught off short when his uncle cleared his throat.

"Right. So what did you call us for Pegasus?" Mai asked looking at her boss.

"Let's discuss this here, since we can't leave Ryou alone." Pegasus went outside the hospital room. He found a nurse and asked her kindly to bring in Joey, Yugi and Malik, along with their visitors. The nurse gladly agreed and walked up to her other nurse friends to help.

Ryou saw bed by bed coming inside his room. He smiled when he saw Malik lazily waving at him. Joey nod his head, and Yugi smiled. The others all came inside right behind the nurses. Once the nurses left, Pegasus looked serious. He fixed his jacket and looked at everyone in the room.

"What I want to do is catch the Master once and for all. He's still after Ryou, Bakura gave me an idea, or so along the lines." Pegasus thought of how he will tell them.

"What could the idea be?" Duke asked looking at his two female coworkers.

"We are going to be setting a trap," Pegasus began.

"Ryou as bait?" Ishizu raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. But it will be back to normal, except for the café; they will still be going to school dressed as girls, and do their regular activities."

"And what do we do?" Duke asked.

"You guys will go under cover as normal teacher. I just found out that they need a P.E. teacher, a math teacher, a history teacher and a Spanish teacher. You three will pick one and I will take care of the rest." Pegasus said.

"I'll do P.E.," Duke called out quick.

"I guess, I'll do history. My Spanish is rusty,"

"I'll do Spanish, I don't like math…much." Mai said.

"Alright, I will call the school and schedule your appointments. Just leave everything to me. And you guys, you will go on as if nothing was amiss. Got it?" Pegasus said.

"What will that do? Isn't the Master smart enough not to get them while they're in school grounds?" Seto asked.

"That's right. We're not going to go like how we are looking right now. Ishizu will disguise our faces, then we will wear wigs and contacts. That way no one will know who we are. It sounds a like stupid plan, huh." Pegasus glared when they all nodded.

"So what are we going to do in the meantime?" Ryou asked.

"You get to recover. Leave the rest to me." Pegasus said with a smirk.

A month has passed and there was no sign on the Master. Duke, Ishizu and Mai all were accepted as teacher, and have been keeping a look out. Ryou and the other's were all out of the hospital, with not a signal scratch on their flesh. Lucky them. Pegasus moved them into a normal home close to Bakura, Seto, Yami and Marik. Mai and the other's lived with Ryou and his friends, waiting when will the Master strike.

"Alright, class today we will be playing soccer. Pick your teams and team captains." Duke said with a clipboard.

"Mr. Otogi, why do we have to play outside? It's so cold." asked Tea. Duke and the other's all have changed names for the school. In case they get caught by the Mater.

"It's this or swimming. It's almost winter, I doubt you guy will want to swim." Duke explained.

Everyone all separated to pick out their teams. Bakura watched as the 'girls' were asked to be on another's team. He didn't like the look the captain of the football team was giving Ryou. A look that can only describe as pure lust. So what did Bakura do? Well, he marched up and grabbed Ryou by his arm and dragged him towards them.

"Hey, who the fuck are you to take her away? Maybe she wanted to be on our team." the football captain glared at Bakura.

"I don't care, and she will not be with you." Bakura heard other growls. He looked up to see Marik glaring at the captain of the basketball team, and Malik looking panicked. He looked at Yami who glared at the captain of the baseball team, and Yugi with almost tears in his eyes. Now, he was curious with Seto, who had the look of a promising a slow, and painful death. Joey hugged him from behind stopping Seto in case he was really going to kill captain of the tennis team.

Ryou saw this and huffed, he really didn't want to get any attention. He looked at Bakura who looked bored, Ryou was about to say something when an annoying scream from hell was heard.

"I want to be on Bakura's team!" Tea screamed so everyone could hear her.

"No fucking way. I already have my team. And we are not taking anyone." Bakura glared at her big head.

"I said I want to be on your team." Tea said dead serious.

"And I said I already have my team." Bakura growled.

"I'm sorry Tea, but it looks like they need one more person on their team." Ryou pointed towards the team where all the captains was along with the same girls that were at the café. They did need one more person.

"Fine. Winner gets to date the loser." Tea said stomping away with her nose up high in the air.

"No." Bakura's team growled. Yes, even Yugi and Ryou growled.

"I guess we'll win since they are chickening out. Hey, where's Alejandro, the soccer team captain?" the captains and the girls began to look around. They found him with another team that was already playing. "Never mind. We'll take Tea."

Bakura's team began to plan out their plans so they could win and don't have to date anyone.

"Bakura what position do you like?" asked Ryou looking at him.

"I like it on top," Bakura smirked.

"Not that, stop thinking with that head and think with this one." Seto scolded while pointing at Bakura's pants then at his head. Ryou and Yugi blushed, Malik and Marik smirked, Joey rolled his eyes, Yami looked uncomfortable.

They all got in position, Joey is the goalie, Malik and Yugi the defense, midfield is Ryou, Marik, Yami and Seto and Bakura is forward. While the other team is getting ready. The captain of the football team, Mike, is goalie, their defenses are Shine, and Jaysmin, the midfield Tea, Cherry, Jake, Sky, and Chris as forward.

Shine winked at Seto, Cherry gave a kiss to Yami, and Jaysmin waved at Marik; Tea tried to walk sexy for Bakura. All the said boys just shivered in a bad way. While Malik and the others glared at the girls. They were about to begin when shootings were heard.

* * *

><p>Midnight: I know bad cliffy. I'm sorry... -.-u<p>

Wolf: What will we ever do with you. -shakes head-

Psychotic: Anyways we are all wishing Midnight a Happy Birthday today.

Everyone: Happy Birthday Midnight! -group hug-

Midnight: Aww, thanks guys.

Seto: How old are you turning? -gets hit-

Joey: Never aske a girl's age.

Yami: I'm with him. It's rude.

Marik and Bakura: Midnight wants REVIEWS as her birthday presents. -taking out party hats-

Yugi and Ryou: We brought the piñata with lots, and lotsof sweet!

Malik: I brought my stomach! -lol-

Midnight: Please review. Thanks for reading. -waves excitedly- :D


	8. Chapter 8

Midnight: Hi everyone! Thank you reviews I love all of you!

Wolf: Hmm, this story seems to be getting only a couple reviews.

Psychotic: Not many people are into action I guess, that or we suck. :P

Midnight: No you guys, as long as we have reviews I will continue this story. But be warned it will get dark from here on out. If you do not like dark fics, then leave right now! 'Cause I don't want any flames. Sorry if you guys find any mistakes…my computer hates me, or something, it keeps freezing. DX

Psychotic: Midnight does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Enjoy.

Welcome to Chibi Café

Chapter 8

Ryou froze as he heard gun shots. Bakura was by his side in a heart beat, looking around with narrowed eyes. Ryou looked up at Duke who also put his hand behind his back ready to take out the gun.

"Oh sorry that was my phone." a student said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Ryou saw his friends and the others visibly relax, Duke looked relieved. Ryou sighed, he was happy that it was a false alarm and not the real thing. They all got ready to play.

"Argh you ugly cow!" Cherry hissed at Yugi that blocked the ball.

Yugi just stepped back afraid of the dark browned curly haired woman. She was glaring at him with her grey eyes. Yugi didn't know what has he done to her, but he will not hit a girl. Even though he was dressed as one.

"Move it ugly bitch," Tea pushed Ryou making him fall on his behind. She smirked at him.

Ryou got up and followed her, he noticed Duke was looking at another group and smiled slightly. He put his foot right in front of Tea, she tripped and fell flat on her face. When Ryou saw her face he began to laugh, making everyone laugh. Tea's face had dirt and a worm from this mornings wet grass.

Tea glared hatefully at Ryou, she has never been so humiliated before in her life. She will get back at Ryou, one day. She got up and wiped the dirt out of her face, she will have to put on make-up again.

Everyone were to distracted by watching Tea's angry face that they forgot Chris. He had made a goal. Joey tried to block him, but he had a strong kick, it send Joey on her bottom. Joey growled lowly while glaring at him. He got up and dusted his extra short shorts, they almost resembled underwear, good thing he had shapely legs.

"Marik, I can't wait to go on a date with you." Jaysmin winked and blew said teen a kiss. Her long blond hair was tiede in a high ponytail, green eyes looking at the handsome tan teen.

Malik growled and glared at her. He didn't know why he felt so jealous, he was scared for a bit until…

"No fair, you guys were cheating!" Bakura growled.

"Life's not fair." Chris smirked.

Bakura was about to say something when Ryou put a slender arm around Bakura's. said teen looked down at Ryou, who gave him a face saying as if not to fight. Bakura smiled and put a hand on top of Ryou's assuring him that he will not fight.

"You owe me for this," Bakura said in a husky voice.

Ryou shivered and smiled. He nodded and went back to his spot, with a slight blush. Marik, Yami, and Seto all raised up their eyebrows, curious to see why was Ryou blushing. They had an idea, but were not sure if they were right.

They kept playing until Seto scored a goal, the Bakura did. A couple minute later they were even, two to two, and only a couple more minutes until Duke blew his whistle. Bakura was running towards the goal, until Mike kicked the ball towards the short red bob haired girl with brown eyes, Shine. She kicked it towards Chris who kicked the ball. He dodge Marik's kick, and passed Yami who was a bit further behind. Chris looked behind him with a smirk, until the ball was taken away from him. He looked up to see the 'girl' who caught his interest, Yugi easily kicked the ball towards Yami. Yami was about to kick the ball to Seto, until Cherry slid on the grass and kicked the ball to Chris. Chris by passed Malik and kicked the ball hard.

Joey tried to stop the ball, but the damn net was taller than Seto. Joey jumped as high as he could, the ball barely graced his fingers and went inside the net. Duke blew his whistle and called everyone to the locker. To say team Bakura weren't happy, they were mad. The other team all cheered and jumped up, as if they just won the world cup.

"I will pick you up Friday at eight." Mike said taking Ryou's hand in his.

"As I will my sweet little Yugi," Chris said.

"And I too, Joey." Jake smirked looking at Seto.

"My bad girl, I will go with them and pick you up." Sky hugged Malik who held in his growl.

"Oh Bakura we'll have so much fun." Tea smiled and threw herself at said teen.

"Marik we'll have some fun at my place, you wont get bored I promise." Jaysmin said standing really close to his personal space.

"Yami what are we going to do?" Cherry giggled.

"Seto, I know this great club and we could party hard and our body will be sweaty, hot and we could grind into each other." Shine said in a seductive voice.

"I said come here, everyone." Duke shouted.

Ryou knew that they will not be going to the date. He wasn't about to go on his first date with a total perverted stranger. He walked up to the girls locker, if they were going to dress as girls then they have to dress with the others, in case they get suspicious in why do they get their own private room. Ryou and the 'girls' all dressed inside the bathroom so they wouldn't see the girls half naked body. Once he was dressed in his female uniform, Ryou left the locker room and went to his next class.

Lunch time came quickly and everyone met in the cafeteria. Ryou was walking next to Marik, they had just came from history with Ishizu, or should they say Ms. Isis. Ryou's next class was art, and he had it with Bakura. Oh joy, they Spanish was last, with Seto and Yami.

"Damn, I'm hella tired from P.E. and we didn't even run the mile." Malik sat down next to Yugi.

"At least we had fun." Yugi smiled.

"Fun? You call us getting beating up by shitty people fun?" Joey growled and bit hard on his sandwich.

"Not to mention we have to date them," Ryou ate his banana.

"Now, whoever said we agreed on their crappy bet?" Bakura scolded.

"We didn't even bet. So we are safe." Yami said drinking his juice.

Ryou sweat dropped, as something out of nowhere came and jumped Bakura. It had to be the bitch, and she looked like she hadn't forgiving Ryou of what she had done to her. He wasn't looking for forgiveness either, he kept eating his banana ignoring the pain in his chest.

"Ryou, can I see you for a minute?" Tea asked in her sickly sweet voice.

Said teen looked up and saw her faking a kind smile. He got up and nodded. He walked with the brunette and looked behind him to see a suspicious glare Bakura was sending Tea.

"What do you need to talk about, Tea?" asked Ryou as they arrived behind the school. He has had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but ignored it.

"What I want is for you to die, and leave me Bakura. But as I see it, Bakura won't pay attention to me, but I found something much more shocking. Here I thought you were a girl, but he told me everything about you." Tea pointed behind Ryou.

"What-" Ryou's mouth was covered by a hand. He looked behind him to see Tristan with a glare. Ryou began to trash in his arms, but it was futile Tristan was bigger and stronger than him.

"You know, I don't care anymore if you're a guy. I'll let it pass seeing that you look exactly like a girl…" Tristan began giving kisses on Ryou's neck.

Ryou began to get Tristan off of him, he had tears in his eyes and prayed someone would rescue him. He felt like throwing up and Tristan bit him hard on the neck giving him a hickey. Ryou tried to kick him, but Tristan would get out of his way. Once the hand was off of Ryou, he was about to scream when lips crashed into his. Ryou looked at Tea, she smirked and left them to their business.

Ryou was crying, he felt a hand slid his skirt up. Ryou cried harder as Tristan bit his lips making them bleed, his hand found Ryou's package and gently began to stroke it. Ryou's body began to betray him as a low moan was heard. He took of his hand and began to grind into him, still kissing him. Ryou felt hot, as his body betrayed him, he didn't want this, his body did.

"You like that don't you." Tristan covered Ryou's mouth again.

Ryou shook his head hard making his white hair fly everywhere. Some of his white hair was in his face. He cried hard. Then Tristan wasn't there holding him anymore, he fell to the ground and cried. He didn't look up to his savior, until a pair of strong arms hugged him.

Bakura waited for a while. He didn't like the fact that Tea was talking to Ryou, let alone go somewhere with him. He got up after a while and followed the direction where both teens left. He lost them, he should've paid more attention to where they had gone. Bakura was about to grab a random stranger, until he saw Tea happily walking from behind the building. He saw Tea looking up at him and frowned, she looked nervous for some reason.

"Bakura…a-are you he-here for the…I mean our date?" Tea asked. She scolded herself.

"Where is Ryou? And no, I could careless about you." Bakura growled not liking this one bit. He saw Tea flinch.

"He had to go-"

"He?" Bakura was furious. _How the fuck dose Tea know about Ryou's gender. _He thought. He heard something from behind the school and decided to investigate it.

When Bakura turned the corner, he was about to murder the idiot wit a death wish. Bakura went up to him and grabbed the guy who was assaulting Ryou from the back. The teen looked behind him glaring at whoever was interrupting him. Bakura growled and punched the guy on the nose making it bleed. He the did a roundhouse kick to his shin and a kick to the guts. Bakura then went to hug Ryou and hold him close. He whispered to Ryou.

"I'm here now. Nothing will ever happen to you. I promise you." Bakura ran his fingers to the still sobbing teen through his silky hair.

"He-hic-he almost-" Ryou began to cry harder.

"I promise nothing bad will happen to you." Bakura held Ryou closer, making the slender teen sit on his lap. He could feel Ryou's whole body shake as he cried.

"What happened?" Joey asked as he sat next to Bakura. He followed Bakura here, the other's right behind him.

"It-hic- it was Tristan." Ryou sobbed.

"Damn, where is that miserable ass?" Malik looked around.

"I left him over there…" Bakura trailed off. The said teen was nowhere in sight, that can't be possible. Bakura's hits were strong and will leave bruises.

"Don't worry Ryou, we'll be with you and take care of you. I can't beat him up, but I could kick hard." Yugi smiled when Ryou looked up. The white-hired teen stopped crying and smiled at Yugi while whipping his now red eyes.

"I'm going to kill that bastard, piece of shit…" Bakura growled as he stared at Ryou's once flawless skin. It had hickeys o his neck, and one big one right in between his neck and shoulder. Bakura saw that Ryou's lips were abused badly and growled, he will have his revenge.

The bell ran and no one moved for a while. Some like Marik, Seto and Yami were confused in who is Tristan. Other's like Bakura, Joey and Malik vowed revenge, and Yugi just sat there feeling sympathy for Ryou.

"Let's take him to the nurse. One of us should stay with him." Yugi said standing up and helping Yami.

"I will, incase that puff comes back." Bakura said and stood up holding Ryou bridal style.

"I can walk," Ryou said in a slight blush. Bakura just shrugged and walked to the nurses office.

When they arrived they had explained to the nurse that Ryou had fallen and hit his mouth on a rock. The nurse looked like she didn't believe them, but still took care of Ryou. Bakura stayed with Ryou and took care of him while the others went to go inform on Duke, Mai and Ishizu.

"Get some rest. The nurse told you." Bakura said seeing Ryou look blankly at the open window.

"Alright, but can you do me a favor first." Ryou looked up at Bakura with his big chocolate brown eyes looking ready to cry.

"What is it?" Bakura asked.

"Can you-can you redo the hickeys Tristan gave me, I feel disgusted with myself. I want you to redo them, please." Ryou had tears running down his big eyes.

Bakura sighed, now was not the time to do something like that. But Ryou begging with his big eyes made him get up and climb the bed on top of Ryou. He looked into Ryou's eyes for permission, seeing Ryou nod and a small smile graced his lips he went for it. Bakura re-bit all the hickeys then licking them all, one after another were slowly bleeding as Bakura finished everything. He put his fore-head on top of Ryou's and looked at his chocolate brown eyes. Ryou looked back at him with a small smile.

"Thanks, Bakura." Ryou smiled his heart beating fast, his face flushed.

"No problem." Bakura kissed his fore-head and got off Ryou.

Both teens heard the door knock and in came Mai. She had a free period, and went to go look for Ryou. Another person was next to Mai, Bakura almost yelled at her to get out.

"I need to talk to you, unless you want me to open my mouth and tell the whole world." Teas said looking at her nails.

"Fine," Bakura informed Mai of Ryou's condition and slowly closed the door.

"You need me to be quite, right?" Tea asked knowing the answer.

"Yes, or I will-"

"I will keep it quiet, on one condition." Tea cut off Bakura.

"And what is that?" asked Bakura.

"I want you to come to my house right after school. I want to spend one afternoon with you." Tea looked up at the taller male with a smirk.

"If you think I will go to your house, think again." Bakura growled.

"Fine, just don't expect Ryou showing up for school tomorrow. It will be broadcast all over the world, a boy posing as a girl for unknown reasons? What shall you Bakura?" Tea smirked upon seeing Bakura's glare and knew she had him.

"One afternoon, one hour. Got it." Bakura almost threw up.

"Oh goodie, I get to be with Bakura for a whole afternoon. I'm so happy. What we were talking about will not be revealed as soon as the afternoon is over." Tea waved and left.

Bakura looked up asking god what he did to deserve this punishment. He looked up to see a couple more minutes before school was over. That long he has been with Ryou, and talking to that big-headed girl. He decided to go back inside, Mai had left a while ago for class.

Bakura entered the room and stared at Ryou's sleeping figure. He frowned upon seeing Ryou's chapped lips. He walked forwards and leaned down to kiss the still soft lips and rested there for a while. Bakura will never admit it, but Ryou is now his first kiss. He blushed, if he were to tell the others. He left quickly before the teen woke up. And in time for the bell to ring, he left the classroom to bump into Yugi.

"Where are you going?" asked the tri-colored hair teen.

"I have business to take care off. Promise me that when the others get back to take care of Ryou. I don't know what time I'll be back." Bakura left after seeing Yugi nod.

Bakura walked with Anzu to her house. She kept on yapping and yapping on how can anything as beautiful as her could look like goddess. Bakura smacked his head and wished that someone will end his misery. They finally got to her house, and Bakura saw that it was one huge house. He was impressed, with the way how Tea is, he had an idea that she was some-what rich, but not that rich.

"Come in. I'll get us some drinks." Tea opened the door and no one was home.

Bakura looked around to see if anyone, even a pet was home, nope no one. He felt kind of afraid now, what was wrong with him? Bakura killed people In his life in order to survive, he can defend himself from a girl.

"I got us something to drink." Tea said giving Bakura a glass of lemonade.

Bakura nodded his thanks and drank out of it. He finished it quickly and set the cup down in front of him on a coffee table.

"How long am I suppose to stay here? When can I leave?" Bakura asked. His head began to hurt a little bit.

"When I say so, silly." Tea giggled then turned into an insane laughter.

Bakura got up, but couldn't his body felt heavy all of the sudden. He barely made his legs move. He looked up at Tea who was smirking evilly.

"What did you put on my drink…" Bakura barely said.

"Something that will only paralyze you for a while, you won't get knocked out or anything. We can finally have some fun." Tea smiled as she was unbuttoning her school shirt.

Bakura froze, this was not happening. He was not going to loose his virginity to rape. He wanted to get up and run just as Tea had taken off her clothes. He growled not going to forgive Tea as she neared him and began to take off his clothes.

* * *

><p>Midnight: Don't kill me! From a start this story would be dark. And there might be a rape scene, but I don't want it to be my first time typing up a sex scene so I will skip it… I want to be a Yaoi sex scene. Sorry guys, but that's how the story will go. Later some of you can give me ideas to kill Tea off… -hides behind Wolf and Psychotic-<p>

Wolf: Poor Bakura. If I were him I rather kill my self than to be raped by her. You make her sound bad… I'm going to be quiet now…- looks at Midnight's glare-

Psychotic: I don't know if you guys like it…but a _**REVIEW**_ will be nice. o.O


End file.
